Perfection kinda
by MeowDudette
Summary: Angelica Celia Sparkles Delia Smith gets sent to an alternate world by a talking otter-penguin with dreadlocks. Will she cope in a world that thinks she's mentally unstable? Just a little parody I wrote.


**Hey :) So today I got really bored and decided to write a Mary-Sue parody. Please note this isn't serious and hopefully you'll laugh **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Angelica Celia Sparkles Delia Smith took a step back to admire her perfect handy work. She'd spent her Saturday doing charity work, painting the walls at a new foster home. Even though she'd been working hard, she didn't break a sweat. Oh no, she's too perfect to do anything like that.

Her pale blonde hair was swept into a perfectly straight high ponytail that made her GIGANTIC brown eyes standout from her perfect pale, acne free skin (which is really weird for a teenage girl… I must find out her secret). A smooth humming sound came from her scarlet lips. Of course, her voice was perfectly in tune despite never having attended a singing lesson, she'd never boast though.

Anyway, Angelica noticed a small bubble of paint amongst her paint (her beyond perfect vision let her see the minute flaw), which really ticked her off because she hated anything that would jeopardise her work. With her pinkie finger, she popped the insignificant excuse for a blemish.

Suddenly, the room disappeared! Angelica gasped as she saw a vast array of brightly coloured lights spin and loop in her vision (before you ask, she was too perfect to be high). Out of nowhere, a dreadlock sporting otter-penguin appeared. Coming from England, Angelica had never seen one before but because of her _genius_ brain, she already knew what it was. "Angelica, you have been chosen to travel to an alternate world. Are you up for it?" said the normally speechless animal.

Without even a thought, Angelica replied "Defiantly!"

"Don't you want to find out a bit more information before you decide?" The now confused otter-penguin questioned.

"Nah, I'm good to go!" she beamed while jumping up and down squealing excitedly. _Wow. They obviously forgot to give her perfect common sense. What a bimbo._ Thought the otter-penguin, as the lights revolved faster and faster until they formed an ever spinning tunnel which appeared to have no end. He motioned for her to follow him. They walked in silence, well, as silent as a squealing teenage girl and an increasingly annoyed otter-penguin could be.

Eventually, the otter-penguin had enough and told her that they had reached their destination; all she had to do was jump through the side of the tunnel. She nodded enthusiastically and leapt through.

Soon, Angelica realised she was falling, which is fairly weird because she didn't notice immediately. The spinning tunnel probably had some effect on her brain and screwed it up even more than it was before (if that was even possible).

She enjoyed the rush of the wind through her hair and the clearness of the blue sky whilst ignoring pending doom. After all, what's the point in worrying when you could just enjoy the ride? This carried on just for a while; to her surprise, she had landed without dying. Success! Hang on a minute… she was still moving!

"What the heck just happened?!" shouted some teenage dude with a ponytail, looking over at the new addition to their crew.

Angelica looked around. She found out she was on a flying pompom with four other people. _OMG! Have these people escaped from an asylum or something? Why has that guy got an arrow on his head? _Angelica thought whilst looking them all up and down, judging their choice of clothing.

There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls wore blue clothing and had two strands of her hair in loops. Angelica saw her pretty face and made a mental note that she could be competing against her in the future. The boy who had shouted earlier had tan skin, a handsome face and a muscular physique. _Hmm not bad. _She thought. The other boy was younger with a blue arrow tattooed on his head and a smile plastered across his childlike face._._ The last girl had black hair, no shoes and wasn't even staring at her. _How ignorant!_

"Are you okay? How did you get all the way up here?" asked the girl in blue. Angelica told them her tail of how she was so excited to be there (which of course resulted in them thinking she was in need of mental examination). They introduced themselves as Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Angelica Celia Sparkles Delia Smith but everyone calls me angel." Angel said. This, however, was not entirely true. Since she was younger, she'd always wanted to have the nickname 'Angel', but no one would call her it (I wonder why?).This was her chance!

"Hmm… Isn't it a bit of a coincidence that you fell from the sky and ask us to call you Angel, don't you think?" Said Toph who was still not looking at her.

"Ooo spooky!" Laughed Aang

"Erm, Toph? Why are you staring at the ground?" Angelica asked, her voice filled with spite.

"Katara, educate the newbie." Instructed Toph, whilst lying back in a comfortable position. Angelica looked across to the water tribe girl.

"She's blind." Before she could elaborate, Aang jumped forwards to the front of the pompom and shouted that they were about to land. Of course, not forgetting Angelica's perfect sense of direction, she knew they were about to land in the fire nation.

"Why are we in the fire nation?" Angelica asked. She got some questionable looks from the rest of them before Sokka answered.

"We're visiting our friends. If you really only just got abracadabraed here by a freaky talking otter-penguin, how do you know were in the fire nation?" The same question was on everyone else's mind.

Angelica shrugged "I'm perfect." She giggled for slightly too long. Sokka turned around and mimicked her i0n a high pitched giggly way "Who needs a brain when you're as perfect as me? Hehehe!" Being partially brain dead, Angelica burst into tears (obviously not perfect emotional stability either).

"Ignore him. He's just upset his girlfriend didn't want to come." Katara said, teasing her brother.

"She wanted to come! She just had duties to the Kyoshi warriors." He retorted defensively. Angelica was starting to get bored as they finally touched down. Angelica had never been a fan of the colour red so stuck her nose up at the red pillars that surrounded the courtyard they had landed in.

"Eww! Who decorated this place? Like a vampire or something?" Angelica said, somehow deciding there was no other explanation. "OMG! Is Edward Cullen here? Are you here to visit the Cullens? OMG! You are aren't you? OMG! Maybe he'll marry me!" She screeched having a complete twihard fangirl break down. Everyone just stared as she fell on the floor and stated foaming at the mouth. By the time people came to greet them, she had composed herself.

A teenage boy and girl, both wearing formal fire nation attire stepped for wards to greet them. The gAang greeted them with hugs and smiles. Angelica grasped that their names were Zuko and Mai. She just stood there, gawping at Zuko. _OMG! He is HOT! _

"Who's your friend?" Zuko asked and everyone turned to face angelica. She steppe forwards, fluttered her eyelashes and twirled her hair before introducing herself (sounding remarkably like a prostitute). "Hey handsome. I'm your angel- I mean I'm Angel." He stood there awkwardly, Mai glared and put her arms in her sleves.

Katara stepped forwards to break through the weirdness. "So, how have you two been?" The couple looked at each other before Mai outstretched a hand.

"Zuko proposed!" She announced much to Angelicas dismay. Katara and Mai started discussing the plans and Toph, Aang, Sokka and Zuko were on a different topic. Angelica took a few deep breaths before screaming.

"How can you marry that depressing emo? Wouldn't you rather be with someone charismatic like me?"

Time stood still. Conversations stopped. Eyes pinned themselves on the emotionally unstable teen. Zuko started shouting something about his love for Mai, but no one listened, instead they gawped at the blade that had been thrown dead in Angelica's forehead. A drop of blood seeped out as she slipped away.


End file.
